lundbergancestryfandomcom-20200213-history
John Spaulding
John Spaulding * Born on September 29, 1882 in Nebraska * Died on March 1, 1946 * Parents were James Elliot Spaulding and Margaret Emelia O'Bryan Cora Agnes Day Spaulding * Born on August 8, 1885 in Illinois * Died on May 13, 1979 * Parents were Silas Brant Day and Mary Ellen Vanausdall John and Cora * Married on November 11, 1901 in Falls City, NE * Buried in Heim Cemetery in Dawson, NE Ancestry John Spaulding ▬ Cynthia ___ Jeduthan Day ▬ Mary Grimes James Spaulding ▬ Margaret O'Bryan Silas Brant Day ▬ Mary Vanausdall John Spaulding ▬ Cora A. Day Children Gladys Mae Spaulding Fencil Main page: Gladys Mae Spaulding * Born on October 10, 1904 in Dawson, NE * Married (1) Virgil Allen '''on September 6, 1923 in Seneca, KS ** Born on December 10, 1900 ** Died on December 23, 1929 ** Two children: Yvonne and Carol * Married (2) '''Harry Fencil '''on June 14, 1930 in St. Joseph, MO ** Born on June 25, 1905 in Table Rock, NE ** Died on February 16, 1980 in Dawson, NE ** Four children: Gordon, Delverna, Delauris, and Mary Ellen * Died on March 17, 1997 in Humboldt, NE * Buried in Heim Cemetery in Dawson, NE '''John Raymond Spaulding * Born on February 3, 1906 in Dawson, NE * Occupation: carpenter * Social Security Number: 505-14-2809 issued before 1951 in NE * Married (1) Ethel May Dougherty on September 1, 1926 in Liberty, MO * Children: ** Ronald Raymond "Ron" Spaulding *** Born on March 27, 1927 in Humboldt, NE *** Died on January 12, 1988 in Lincoln, NE *** Find-a-Grave ** Donaldo Robert Spaulding *** Born on April 23, 1929 in Dawson, NE ** Dale Elton "Spook" Spaulding *** Born on August 27, 1934 in Humboldt, NE *** Married Shirley Pettit on July 29, 1955 in Dawson, NE **** Several Children *** Died on January 3, 2012 in Lincoln, NE *** Buried in Lincoln Memorial Park in Lincoln, NE *** Find-a-Grave * Married (2) Mary Marie Schofield on June 22, 1952 in Falls City, NE ** Born on June 15, 1923 in Hiawatha, KS ** Parents were Roy Schofield and Hazel Kerr ** "Mary was born in and has lived in the same house all of her life, 103 Apache, Hiawatha KS 66434" * Died on September 1, 1926 Thelma Edna Spaulding Cudney * Born on December 16, 1907 * Married Orvel H. Cudney ** Born on January 22, 1906 ** Died on March 17, 1984 ** Find-a-Grave * Died on July 1, 1982 * Buried in Heim Cemetery in Dawson, NE * Find-a-Grave Ruth Ann Spaulding Brod * Born on August 17, 1919 in Dawson, NE * Married Lawrence Leon Brod ** Born on September 21, 1907 in NE ** Died on November 4, 1989 ** Find-a-Grave * Had two children which died as infants (per obituary) * Died on December 24, 1993 in Falls City, NE * Cremated and buried in Heim Cemetery in Dawson, NE * Links: ** Find-a-Grave ** Obituary on Genealogy.com ** Ancestry.com profile Garl Vernon Spaulding * Born on December 19, 1911 or 1912 in Dawson, NE * Occupation: aircraft worker * Married Fernande Godfirnon * Several children * Died on September 1984 in Downey, L.A., CA of congestive heart failure * Geni.com profile ** My Grampa Spaulding was a very fun loving, respected, proud man who never showed his temper that I ever saw. I drove him and Grama up the Calif. coast in '79 in my Motorhome to visit relatives. Saw Edith, Ruth, Gene, Bud and their families - made him and Grama so happy. Spent New Years (1980) @ Buds' in Oakdale. My Mom tells me growing up he taught her how to work on machinery and could fix just about anything. A legacy passed on to her-he called her Blonde Bomber..he was so loved. My name is Connie (Dicks) Suttles and we miss him and Gramma very much, but she I know is holding his hand in Heaven. Carl Spaulding * Born on December 19, 1911 or 1912 in Dawson, NE * Died on December 20, 1912 * Twin of Garl Harold Woodrow Spaulding * Born on November 7, 1914 in Dawson, NE * Married (1) Jimmie Garnet McCulley on October 27, 1937 ** Born in 1913 ** Died on August 23, 1970 ** Buried in Floral Hills Cemetery in Kansas City, MO ** Find-a-Grave * Married (2) Betty Jean Durnell Phelan in February, 1971 ** Died on December 29, 1988 * Married (3) Laverne Davison in September 1991 * At least 7 children ** Connie D. Spaulding *** Daughter of Harold & Jimmie *** Born in 1946 *** Died in 2003 *** Buried in Floral Hills Cemetery in Kansas City, MO *** Find-a-Grave * Died on May 26, 2003 in Clay, MO * Buried in Floral Hills Cemetery in Kansas City, MO * Links: ** FamilySearch.org obituary information ** Find-a-Grave ** RootsWeb Edith Ailene Spaulding * Born on September 19, 1917 in NE * Died on October 16, 1923 Darrell Eugene Spaulding * Born on May 8, 1921 in Dawson, NE * Served in World War II and Korea (per gravestone) * Died on March 28, 1986 * Find-a-Grave Sources, Documents, & Articles Find-a-Grave * John Spaulding * [http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=82807873 Cora A. Day Spaulding] US Federal Census US Federal Census 1900 * FamilySearch.org - John Spaulding in the household of his parents * FamilySearch.org - Cora Day in the household of her parents US Federal Census 1910 Main page: USFC 1910 John Spaulding * Grant, Nebraska * FamilySearch.org US Federal Census 1920 Main page: USFC 1920 John Spaulding * Grant, Nebraska * FamilySearch.org US Federal Census 1930 Main page: USFC 1930 John Spaulding * Grant, Nebraska * Granddaughter Yvonne is part of the household, even though she was also listed in her mother's household the same year * FamilySearch.org US Federal Census 1940 * FamilySearch.org John Spaulding's Memorial Booklet The booklet was printed with blank lines and filled in by hand. Many fields were left blank. Other * John Spaulding FamilySearch.org profile * genealogy.com - Mention of John Spaulding by his granddaughter-in-law Falls City Journal FALLS CITY JOURNAL, Monday, March 4, 1946 LIFETIME RESIDENT EXPIRES AT DAWSON John Spaulding, 63, died Friday evening at his home in Dawson. Mr. Spaulding, who had been in failing health for three years and seriously ill since November, had been bedfast for 10 days. Mr. Spaulding was a lifetime resident of Richardson county. He was born Sept. 29, 1882, northeast of Dawson. Nov. 11, 1903, he was married in Falls City to Miss Cora Day. Mr. Spaulding was a section foreman for the C.B. & Q. railroad for years but three years ago was forced to quit because of his health. Besides his widow, Mr. Spaulding is survived by three daughters, Mrs. (Gladys)HarryFencil, Humboldt, Mrs. (Thelma) Orville Cudney, Elwood, Kas., and Mrs. (Ruth) Lawrence Brod, Wray, Colo.; four sons, Raymond and Eugene, Dawson, Harold Spaulding, Hiawatha and Garl Spaulding, Los Angeles; two brothers, Garl Spaulding and Charles Spaulding, both of Tulsa, Okla.; three sisters, Mrs. Wm Mitchell and Mrs. Marshall Perry, both of Humboldt, and Mrs. Fred Mitchell, Lincoln; 19 grand-children and one great-grandchild. Funeral services will be held at 2 o'clock Tuesday afternoon at the Evangelical church at Dawson in charge of Rev. C. E. Nichols. Burial will be in the Heim cemetery. THE FALLS CITY JOURNAL Tuesday, March 5, 1946 SPAULDING FUNERAL WILL BE WEDNESDAY The funeral for John Spaulding of Dawson, which previously was to have been held today, has been changed to 2 o'clock Wednesday afternoon at the Evangelical church at Dawson. Services will be conducted by Rev. C. E. Nichols, and interment will be in Heim cemetery. Kinsey and Son of Dawson are in charge of funeral arrangements. Ruth Ann Brod Obituary The Humboldt Standard, Thursday, December 30, 1993, Page 6 Ruth Ann Brod Ruth Ann Brod, daughter of John and Cora (Day) Spaulding was born at Dawson, Nebraska on August 17, 1909. She attended school in Dawson. She was married to Lawrence Bord. Ruth had lived in Humboldt for the last four years. She died at the Humboldt Community Hospital on Thursday, December 24, 1993, having reached the age of eighty-four years, four months, and seven days. She is survived by one brother, Harold Spaulding of Raytown, Missouri; one sister, Gladys Fencil of Humboldt, Nebraska; and several nieces and nephews. She was preceded in death by her parents, her husband, two infant children, four brothers, and two sisters. * Genealogy.com Category:People Category:Nebraska Category:Group S Ancestors Category:Generation 4